


永远别说你的恋人土

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [10]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 土又怎么了！又名《如何让你的男朋友停止对你穿衣风格的叨逼叨》
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 9





	永远别说你的恋人土

**Author's Note:**

> *里面出现的所有品牌都是根据U.N.C.L.E电影里的背景资料来写进去的，Solo，一个浑身上下都是英国制造的美国特工！如果单写亨的话，我一定会去找登喜路的款来对照着写..  
> *最后Tony毛的那身西装则是参考了Argo得奖季那段时间里本穿的三件套，那段时间里几场宴会、红毯还有领奖的西装款式都没差太多，全部来自GUCCI（GUCCI多了解你本的美参考BVS里那身三件套就知道了w），维达莱是GUCCI的面料合作商，所以也就照着维达莱写了，当然萨维尔街的定制估计不太可能会做出GUCCI高定那种款....  
> *那句“烧了衣柜”其实源于我在推上关注的一个韩国太太，每次你本有新街拍都会看到她感叹“本的衣柜是被烧了吗”（今天也感叹了hhhh），我觉得特别有趣，如今已经被洗脑了……

最初只是因为那夸赞Solo的一句“特工果然是地球上穿西装最帅的人”。

当时获救的目标正因腿部受了伤被Solo抱在怀里，那位女士原本所受的惊吓早就因从天而降将她带出困境的Solo恢复了大半，她不仅毫不在意跟着Solo出现、作为后援的Mendez和Illya，她根本连流血不止的伤口都顾不上了。她正专注于将手掌贴在Solo胸前，在Solo将她抱上车子后座时忘情感叹道：

“果然，特工果然就是地球上穿西装最帅的男人。”

Solo微笑着接受了她的表扬，他向来不会拒绝任何忠于事实的陈述，他身上小到口袋巾这种细节，都是对得起这位女士对她的欣赏的，他自认有着在这方面完全足以洋洋得意的资本，于是他手扶着车门，让开些位置，提醒获救的目标注意一下跟在他身后的那两个虽然比他高、不过完全没得到瞩目的另两位特工：

“未免您对‘特工’的形象从此以后有所误解，我想您需要知道的是，您口中所说的这类特工实际上为数不多。”

言下之意不过就是他在告诉对方：我可是特工届独树一帜且稀有至极的保护动物。他挪动了自己站着的位置，好让对方更好地看清楚穿着高领毛衣和短夹克、戴着手套握着短枪生怕别人认不出他是特工的Illya；还有脖子上挂着台相机以作伪装，整个人则被裹在过大的大衣之下的Mendez，配合那顶压住他的刘海甚至还没戴正的羊毛帽子，他看起来活像个在异国他乡迷了路的可怜游客。

“噢，所以你们也救了我吗？谢谢。”女士这么道着谢，目光却只是扫过他们以后就又回到了Solo身上：

“抱歉，我纠正一下刚才的那句，像你这样穿西装的特工……才是地球上最帅的男人。”

Solo笑得不加遮掩，他替目标关上了门，招呼司机将她带回安全的地方，然后冲另外两个一言未发就莫名其妙被人认为、在某个方面差了他好大一截的两个人动了动眉毛。

Illya动此不以为然，夹克才是他的挚爱，Solo那种费时费力的穿衣法则他不屑一顾，Solo钟情的萨维尔街工艺在他看来纯粹就是钻牛角尖的偏执；Mendez原本也不会放在心上，舒适方便是他在穿衣方面的唯一追求，就算是在办公室里穿的西装，他也尽量以宽松休闲（考虑到自己怕冷，就连那些西装也多是加厚的面料）为主，到出任务时，他又常常因角色所需换上各种他不喜欢的服装，因此到了平日，他更是怎么舒服就怎么穿。

但现在不一样了，他现在是Solo的恋人。

更重要的是，Solo已经不止一次通过各种明示暗示、来对他的着装有所批判了。

Mendez在第一天认识Napoleon Solo的时候，就已经对这个男人高调的品味一目了然。别说那成套成套的三件套了，就连Solo晚上行动时所穿的、一件再普通不过的防风夹克，都是出自萨维尔街的裁缝之手，Solo的全定制甚至连领带和口袋巾都囊括在了里面。他的脚上永远不会出现除了George Cleverley之外的、其他品牌的皮鞋，就算是消耗率最高的手套，Solo也至少会买上十来双Pickett的备用，而不像他们各自使用KGB及CIA发放的就行。昂贵不足以概括Solo的行头，要Mendez形容的话，他更愿意将其阐述为奢华或精致，他知道Solo在靠完美外形获得自己所需的同时，那些名贵的品调也和他融为了一体。

但对自己身上的一切都要追求“最佳中的最佳”不同，Mendez认为自己就是他所追求的目标当中最格格不入的那一块。尽管Solo每每打开他的衣柜，只会委婉地说“这件有两个洞的毛衣真的还能穿吗”或是“我认为这个款式和颜色已经过时很久”、再不然也至少是“你的身材穿这种没有款型的衬衫未免太可惜了”，不过敏锐如Mendez，当然能听懂Solo每一次的画外音——

你的穿衣品味真的太土了。

基于Solo对他的那些小小不满同时也涵盖到了他热爱高热量食品的问题上，因此Mendez原先也没怎么特别在意过，他只会偶尔笑着回应Solo“别因为对我不满就打算放火烧了我的衣柜”，开完玩笑，他依旧我行我素，在深蓝色的西装里穿上米黄色竖条纹休闲衬衫、或是把切尔西短靴配在松松垮垮的牛仔裤之下。这样无需花费他太多心思、只一味看重简单的着装他维持了四十来年，他从没有想过要因为谁去改变。

但是如果Solo真的这么不喜欢的话……

“你确定你要相信Illya的品味？”Gaby把还在Mendez面前滔滔不绝传授着时尚经的Illya推开，“他曾执意让我用帕高的套装去配迪奥的腰带。”

“那有什么问题？”Illya很是自信地反击，得到Gaby的嫌恶。

“卡杜的衣服又有什么问题？你却非说那只有胖子才能穿。”

Mendez安静地听着两个人你来我往，他其实认识不少品牌，也对它们有或多或少的了解，他只是通常不愿把时间花费在搭配上——更遑论像Solo那样，每个月总有那么几天要留给伦敦，好让萨维尔街的裁缝有足够的时间听取他的要求，为他反复测量，在那之后，他还需要不停地试穿从初版到半成品直至最终修改好的成品，只有这样，才能从面料到每一个细节都量身打造出专属于Solo的西装。那在Mendez看来着实是在浪费时间，就算他想做一些小小的改变，也绝不会做到如此地步。

“不用搞得那么复杂……”他缩着肩膀，低低地出声打断了Illya和Gaby之间的争论，“我只要买两件合适一些的衣服就行了。”

Gaby这才把注意力集中到Mendez身上，她让Mendez站起来，又招呼着他原地来回转了半圈。

“平心而论……”Gaby拉拉他那皱在毛衣之下、没掖好的衬衫衣角，“这些衣服也实在……太不贴身了吧。”

“都是很久以前购置的了，”Mendez感激于Gaby的婉转，他也不自在地去扯扯那衣角，不知该拿它如何是好，“所以我才——”

“我知道了。”Gaby把架在脑袋顶上的墨镜戴正后，又推开了欲发表意见的Illya，这场面像极了曾想帮她决定她该穿什么的Illya和Solo最后被她弄得心服口服时那样：

“交给我。”

Mendez本想告诉Gaby不必这么麻烦，他无非只是想让自己的着装更配得上Solo的眼光、让他不必再对这件事抱持如此不满的态度而已，但Gaby的行动力却让Mendez反而觉得自己确实太大题小做了。

“如果你不能借这个机会让Solo闭嘴的话，他永远不会在穿衣这件事上放过你。”Gaby左右手各拎着一件针织衫，在Mendez身上轮流比划着，“而且我猜你是真的不知道，你的衣服给你拖了多少后腿。”

她把更中意的那件扔给Mendez，又推着他转身去照镜子，“我敢保证，你要是早点有这个想法，怎么会轮得到Solo来——”

“Solo很好。”Mendez自己也拎起那件衣服看看，并不忘替Solo解释，“除了……”

“太挑剔太啰嗦，我知道，我知道。”像是早就清楚Mendez对Solo的态度，Gaby也就打趣着帮他说完了，她把Mendez推进了更衣室，又暗自补充了一句“他的缺点哪止这么多”。

不过既然Mendez愿意忍受他，Gaby觉得自己其实也没必要再替Mendez抱怨什么了。

Solo觉得今天的Mendez有些奇怪，四人聚餐前，Gaby和Mendez就不声不响消失了两个小时，等他和Illya在餐厅就坐又多等了二十分钟之后，两个人才终于姗姗来迟。等Mendez落了座，脱掉那件呆板的灰色羊呢大衣之后，Solo终于发现他哪里不对劲了。

那种Mendez挚爱无比的、在V领针织衫下搭一件棉质宽松衬衫以至于看起来总让他显得臃肿的穿法，被一件简单的高领针织衫代替了，光从款式和面料来看，Solo就能认出那来自于自己也相当钟爱的John Smedley，虽然是再普通不过的黑色，但合适的剪裁还是把Mendez的身形勾勒得与平时判若两人。Solo的视线忍不住从挺阔的肩背蜿蜒至优美的腰线，领子堆叠在Mendez的胡子之下，衬得他刘海之下的眼睛更为晶亮。与他或是Illya穿高领针织衫时的干练不同，这种最简单的穿法却反而让Mendez气质中含蓄的柔软被无限放大。

Solo觉得自己已经没什么心思再继续吃饭了。

“怎么样？”Gaby凑过去，出声提醒Solo别再像现在这样、仿佛用眼神就能把Mendez吃个干净，“我替他挑的。”

“为什么突然……”

Solo警觉地回神，他注意到了Mendez嘴角隐藏起来的小小得意，更没忘了提防这突然之间的变化。

“毕竟大家都是身为特工，不能给‘特工’身份带来的既定印象抹黑，”Illya适时发声，针对着Solo白天上演的那一出，“而且我们一致认为，Mendez确实该买点新衣服了。”

Mendez对此的反应是抿抿下唇，又低头轻笑，Solo一时不知是该欣慰自己所获得的、视觉上的巨大改变，还是忧愁这样的Mendez所招致的注意力比往常多了十倍不止。

“买衣服这种事，为什么不找我？”Solo整个上半身倾向了Mendez，从这个角度看去，Mendez胸前起伏的曲线更是明显——

这家伙就是故意的。

尽管这个念头冒了出来，Solo还是维持着自然的神情继续说道：

“我以为你对谁是在座的各位当中品味最好的那个再清楚不过呢。”

“确实，我正好想和你聊这件事呢。”Mendez就势拉住了Solo的手，轻柔语气中带着点恳求，“带我去你定做西装的裁缝店，也帮我定做一套西装怎么样？”

按以往他抱怨过Mendez衣柜里那堆布料的次数，他理应对Mendez主动提出这要求欢欣鼓舞的，然而不知为何，当他看到又一位的女士的眼神朝Mendez投过来时，他突然不是那么想答应了。他怀疑自己是否出了什么毛病，因为当几天后，他看着他熟识的裁缝在Mendez身上丈量着尺寸时，他万分后悔自己就这么在Mendez的眼神攻势下轻易松了口。

但现在后悔也来不及了，他只能眼睁睁看着专用的软尺在Mendez的屁股上绕了一圈，又往下移动到大腿根部测着腿围的同时，强迫自己停止那些了不得的幻想。离开时的Mendez似乎对他即将能得到的三件套报以很高的期待，Solo知道这里出品的西装绝对不会让Mendez失望，不过曾经最希望Mendez的着装能略有长进的他，现在却愈发得不是滋味起来。

如Solo给出的期限，这套Mendez所渴求的、完美的定制西装于十四周后才真真正穿到了他的身上。在这期间，他衣柜里的衣服已经经由Gaby之手换掉了大半，除了他实在太过喜爱而不舍得扔掉的衣服，其余都换成了既贴合身材、面料又高级舒适的款式，那些照着三四年前的身材买下、如今却早就没了版型的那一堆被毫不犹豫地抛弃了。到了Solo亲自陪伴Mendez又回到伦敦、看着他换上了三件套的现在，Solo已经不想再去回忆当初对Mendez的衣服挑三拣四的自己有多么愚蠢了。

维达莱的面料并未因深黑而显得沉闷，丝质在灯光下泛出了应有的光泽，Solo明白那不仅非常适合他们接下来要去的任务场合，而是日后无论Mendez选择何时穿上这套西装，都会让他相当亮眼。剪裁细致的单襟马甲紧贴胸部后又覆盖到腰部，同样色系的窄版领带衬在白衬衫之上，一套完整而经典的三件式——恐怕没有人能再像Mendez一样在被裹进西装之时，还能在拘谨中被烘托出优雅。

“你觉得怎么样？”即使是在向Solo发问，Solo却无比清楚Mendez根本不需要得到来自自己的肯定，镜子里那个不再被腼腆束缚的投影已经给出了答案。

“头发要不要……”手又摸上了刘海，似乎那已经成为了Mendez对自己整体形象最不满意的部分，Solo在他又想动什么念头之前拦下了他的手，又以毫不在乎这会弄皱西装的粗鲁把他带出了专属于自己的裁缝店。

老天，他以前到底是为什么要嫌Mendez穿衣服太过老土啊？

然而这才不过是开始。Solo阴沉着一张脸看Gaby和Illya把Mendez从头到脚夸了个遍，在那之后，他依旧维持着同样的神情开车载着Mendez去往了任务地点，他已经完全不想在乎自己今天的穿着是否耀眼、笑容是否迷人了，他的所有精神都只能集中在被众多目光包围的Mendez身上。他多么希望Mendez此刻能穿回那些有破洞的毛衣或是戴上那些土气到可怕的毛线帽子，如果可以的话，他最希望自己能用眼神帮Mendez建立起一道铜墙铁壁，把那些黏在他身上不肯移开的视线统统抵挡回去。

沉浸在焕然一新喜悦中的Mendez仿佛故意对Solo的表现视而不见。他礼貌地那些微笑予以回应，以受邀客人的姿态成功夺取了场内的瞩目。不过他还没来得及对身边带笑的注视给予一一回应，他身边那位其实同样耀眼的沉默男士就连拖带拽把他带了出去。等Solo心急火燎地把Mendez塞回车里、又把车开远时，他才终于冷静了一点、对付起Mendez一路的质问。

“我们的任务呢？”

“那个过会再说。”

驾驶座上的人带着鲜见的低气压拉开了车门又甩上，在Mendez的一头雾水间、不顾会有多拥挤、强硬地跨进了后座的空间：

“不要再这么穿了。”

他只说完这一句，Mendez等了三个多月、又花了不少时间精心穿上的三件套，就这么被Solo以他根本想不到的速度一件件脱了下来，西装和马甲被随意丢到了前座，手工扣眼被Solo扯掉了一粒，等Mendez被Solo挤在车内的狭小空间时，扎扎实实地替那套衣服所凝结的心血感到了心痛。

“我再也不会对你的穿衣指手画脚……”

不过好在，他的努力还是换来了Solo的妥协。Solo的吻在他的眼角又流连许久后，才终于捧着他的脸、盯着他的眼睛。以警告的姿态“威胁”道：

“只要你答应我，绝不再穿成这样出现在别人面前。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年8月23日，以此记录。


End file.
